


Sparking Things

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: James and Sirius leaned over a table in the Potter's study during a snowstorm, working on a project.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sparking Things

The study was dimly lit by a flickering fire and a single lantern, snow falling heavily outside. The muted whistling of the wind was the only sound between them—save the occasional hiss of an electric spark from their latest project.

Sirius dragged the lantern closer to him, a strand of his hair falling free from its loose constraints. James was struck with the urge to tuck it behind Sirius’ ear, let his fingers linger on Sirius’ face.

Suddenly, Sirius looked up with a smug grin. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

James’ heart pounded. 

Their lips met. The project sparked.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to Maya for helping me pick which version to post! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
